Outbreak Files 3
by kaz uchihara
Summary: the story of 8 other survivors of raccon city.


it's me agean, the infamose Kaz uchihara. after my last to were deleted... oh well.

this has referances to Resident Evil 0, 1,2, Veronica, House of the dead 3, Siren, and some zombie movies ( i realy liked Shaun of the Dead)

any how... I do not own any of the before mentioned Games and Movies. they are copywrited by their companies and produsers.

Fast caractor bios

Jacob

age: 27

formerS.T.A.R.S. member. kicked out for unknowed resond.

Weapons: Hand Guns.

Kazuo

Age: 19

a Collage student

Weapon: arrows.

Sophie

age: claims to be 18, but realy 16.

A very annoying student.

Weapon: no weapons.

Tamiko

Age: 20

on the country music star. Kazuo's girlfreind.

Weapon: Steek reanforced guitar.

well... enjoy.

* * *

Part 1 

(about the same time as RE outbreak file #1)

Raccoon city

Bar

There are four people in the bar. On one side is a man, 27. He has long blonde hair, sunglasses, a bulky jacket over his shirt, jeans and combat boots. He has a vodka bottle near by. He's chatting with another man, 19. The 19-year old has glasses, messy, neck length blue-black hair, Green eyes, and dressed in a loose blue shirt and jeans. He has a White Russian near by. On the other side, the bartender is arguing with a 16-year old girl. The girl has long black hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a skirt, tank-top, and running shoes.

"Look just give me a drink!"

"Kid, no id, no drink." The bartender shrugs.

The girl fumbles for her wallet and pulls out a fake ID. She throws it in front of the bartender.

"There!" the girl puts her ID away.

"Looked fake to me."

"grumble…."

"whatever. Lemme take out the trash."

The bartender grabs a bag and walks out the back door.

"I'm tellen' you boss-man, she's wonderful." The 19-year-old man says alittle laid-backly.

"If she's so wonderful, were is she Kazuo? He starts drink from the vodka bottle.

Kazuo sighs "she'll be here Crap-geezer. She'll be here."

The older man chokes. He slams the bottle down and coughs.

"Damn…. You're gonna kill me… And quite calling me Crap-geezer!"

"what ever," Kazuo sighs a second time, "she'll be here.

A woman, 20, walks in. she has green-tinted glasses, shortcut green hair, and blue eyes. She has a loose-fitting jacket on, tank top and jeans. She also has a guitar case strapped to her back. She waves at Kazuo.

"Hi Kazzy."

Kazuo spins around.

"Tamiko! You came after all! C'mon I'll buy you a drink"

"No, it's alright", she waves no thanks.

The bartender walks back in clutching his shoulder, bleeding.

"Shit…some basterd bit me….", he looks up " oh Tami, you're early."

"Thought I'ld set up." She pulls out a steel reinforced guitar and starts tuning it. The bartender collapse, but no one notics.

"Oh, right… um Boss-man, Tamiko, " he turns to Tamiko, "Tami, Jacob."

"Pleasure"

"Pleasure's all mine" Jacob drains the Vodka bottle. " Hey! Barkeep! More Vodka! Barkeep?"

The Barkeeper gets up and looks blankly at Kazuo. The barkeeper moans and lunges at Kazuo.

"What the.."

Bawang! Tamiko slams her guitar into the Barkeeper knocking him back and spliting part of his skull open.

"I…Killed him…", Tamiko starts stammering and tears start to form. " I never killed anyone before…"

The barkeeper gets up again and lunges. Jacob reaches into his jacket and rips out a magnum. He blast a hole in the zombie's head.

"Dammit…." Jacob pulls out a cigarette and lights it.

Kazuo starts to inspect the corpse. "died…..twice times looks like…. Looks like a zombie…weird…. I'm gonna get some thing from my car."

He leaves.

"Hey, check that news report out." The girl points at the TV.

"…An out break!" the reporter yells at the camera. "People have been dying off only…." A zombie lunges at the reporter and the camera goes into static.

"Crap…" Jacob mumbles dropping his cig. " it's Fucking Dawn of the Dead, for real…"

"Or Day of the dead" the girl say slightly sing –song like.

"Shut up kid."

"My name's Sophie!"

"No one asked you."

"Crap geezer…."

"Watch your mouth kid."

Kazuo walks back in. he has a Quiver full of arrows, and bow in his hand. He walks over to the bar.

"'Kay, I say we pack up what food and water we have. Tami, can I put some liquor and carp in your guitar case?" Kazuo starts grabbing bottles.

"uh…. Alright."

"lemme change." Jacob walks off.

He comes back latter in his old S.T.A.R.S. uniform on.

"why…"

Jacob shrugs, "might be useful."

Later

The four are walking, Jacob first, magnum out, followed by Sophie, lugging 3 bags. Tamiko's behind her, guitar out, back to kazuo, arrow cocked in to bow.

"I'm trusting you Tami."

"Same here kazzy", Replies Tamiko. "Don't let any zombies get me."

"How come we can't take a car?" whines Sophie, " this is heavy!"

"Shut up!" Jacob yells back, "we don't need one."

"Um… we may wanna run…" Kazuo Replies, pulling back an arrow.

"um…why?" Jacob turns arround.

"That."

Kazuo fires the arrow. It enters the eye of a near by zombie. It collapse but, followed by 15 more.

"shit…" Jacob spins around and empties the gun into 3 zombies, killing them. He stops and starts reloading.

"Keep running!"

Kazuo fires a second arrow and runs off followed by the other 3. They reach an abandon building.

"Fuck it's locked!"

"Stand back!" Tamiko smash here guitar into the lock shattering it.

All Four run in and slam it shut.

End 1

* * *

To be countined

next chapter

Umbrella's secret labs reveiled!

the sole survivors of the lab!

the tarot card experiments reveiled!

later.


End file.
